<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Now by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949476">For Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking'>LoganExeHasStoppedWorking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Generic Soulmate AU is generic. I just thought it’d be cute tbh. Featuring a first date and gay panics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aja Tarron &amp; Krel Tarron, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so the thing here is that people are born with red strings attached to their index finger. If you tug on the string, you’re soulmate can feel it and vice versa. And the farther you are from your soulmate, the tighter the string is. The closer you are, the looser the string gets. And once a person meets their soulmate, the string disappears.<br/>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Krel was nervous.</p><p>“Aja,” he said under his breath. “Aja, why do you do this?”</p><p>It was their coronation ceremony, and Aja had decided to run away <em>again</em>, leaving Krel to attend on his own. Sure, he knew she never wanted to be queen in waiting and was more of a free spirit, but now the younger of the two was left to attend all on his own.</p><p>Their father would be here to take him to to get crowned king in waiting at any moment.</p><p>He was scared. Much like his sister, he didn’t want to be here. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the audacity to run away as his sister usually did. He just had to wait and take it like the prince he was. He looked down at the string attached to the index finger of his upper right hand.</p><p>It was wrapped tightly around his finger as it always was.</p><p>Krel was convinced this whole soulmate thing was just a load of Luug dung. Or at least his soulmate was. Krel figured the system must’ve been broken for him and Aja or something of the sort.</p><p>The Akiridion knew the rule that the farther your soulmate was, the tighter your string was. However, him and Aja had strings so tightly tied around there fingers that if they were any farther, their fingers would be cut clean of their hands.</p><p>Krel has always heard of other Akiridions finding their soulmates on different planets. If that was the case tho, Krel and Aja could never meet their soulmates.</p><p>They were royalty on Akiridion 5. Of course, they’d have to marry someone else from their planet. Much like his parents. They weren’t soulmates. If they were soulmates, their strings would’ve disappeared when they met. Yet there they were. Still wrapped around their fingers.</p><p>It didn’t seem very fair to Krel. He may have never met them, but he found his soulmate interesting.</p><p>They were very responsive to him when he tugged at the string. They would reply almost immediately by tugging back at Krel. It hurt a little because of how tight the string was, but at least Krel knew his soulmate was trying to find a way to communicate. They wouldn’t do it often. Krel only tugged at the string when he was nervous or just needed to feel like he wasn’t alone. And his soulmate responded with a small tug to show they were there.</p><p>Krel guesses it was the same way for his soulmate because he usually felt the tug late at night or certain times during the day. Krel happily responded.</p><p>A shame he’d never get to meet them though. Perhaps one day, but Krel highly doubted it.</p><p>He sighed and tugged gently on the red string.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he got a response. He felt his string being gently tugged in a forward direction.</p><p>He smiled a bit and held his string gently. He tugged it again softly. Another pull from his soulmate.</p><p>Finally, his father entered and beckoned for him to join the ceremony.</p><p>He took a deep breath and followed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Krel had expected a lot of things.</p><p>He expected a bumpy landing. He expected that they’d have to hide out on a primitive planet. He even expected they’d have to take forms of life forms from the planet they landed on just to fit in.</p><p>Yet… he didn’t expect his string to loosen significantly.</p><p>When they got settled in and came back from what humans called “school”, Krel sat on the couch and looked down at the red string on his human hand. He wriggled his fingers around.</p><p>His hand felt so much better now that the string was looser. He could finally feel his index finger. It was weird but had a liberating feel to it. Now, he knew the planet his soulmate resides on. Somewhere on this ball of dirt and mud was where his soulmate lived. Now, he just had to find out where.</p><p>The same thing went for Aja.</p><p>Aja’s string loosened as well. Earlier that day, she told him that it had been looser than ever. She was convinced her soulmate lived in Arcadia.</p><p>Meanwhile, Krel was hardly sure. His string was loose, but he wasn’t sure how close his soulmate was. They could be anywhere on this primitive planet!</p><p>Despite wanting to go out and find out who his soulmate might be, they would be leaving sooner or later. What was the point in finding them if he was just going to abandon them when he left for Akiridion 5?</p><p>Krel just shrugged it off.</p><p>That wasn’t even his main priority. If he found them, he found them. But he wasn’t going to actively go looking for them.</p><p>He just had to fix Mother.</p><p>That was his priority at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Despite his warning not to go back to the music shop, Krel returned.</p><p>He really should’ve been worried about fixing Mother, but no one else except the blanks were home, so he didn’t feel like heading back just yet.</p><p>Varvatos was out in the park playing chess with his geezer friends, and Aja was out with her boyfriend/soulmate.</p><p>Yup, that’s right. In the few delsons they had been on Earth, she managed to find her soulmate. It was that blonde oaf they had seen around school a few times.</p><p>At this point, Krel was certain the system was broken. He never thought she would be paired up with someone like… <em>that</em>.</p><p>He was alright, Krel guessed. Not exactly Krel’s type, but Aja seemed to like him a lot. If she was happy, then why argue?</p><p>Still, it made Krel think what his soulmate would be like.</p><p>What if he didn’t like them? Or if they weren’t his type?</p><p>There were too many possibilities that made Krel scared to look for them. But then again, it was intriguing to find out who it could possibly be.</p><p>As Krel looked through a few discs on the shelves of the store, he gently tugged his string. He picked up a few of them and looked them over. He felt them tug back.</p><p>Krel flipped over the disc to read the front.</p><p>“That’s a good record you got there,” a voice said. It had an accent he hadn’t heard before. It wasn’t one like his or Aja’s.</p><p>Krel turned to face the source of the voice. “Huh?”</p><p>A taller, sort of lanky human stood only a few feet away. He had dark hair with blueish tips. He took a few steps forward. “The record you’re holding. Yeah, I’ve listened to that band. They’re pretty good.”</p><p>“Uh… okay.” Krel wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. All he knew was a fairly attractive human was talking to him and telling him about a “band”. He heard the word used before but was still unsure what it meant.</p><p>The other gave him a look. “Hey, I’ve seen you around before,” he said. He slid a hand in his pocket. He made his other hand in sort of a finger-gun gesture and pointed at him. “You’re sister is that white-haired girl, isn’t she?”</p><p>Krel tilted his head. “You mean Aja? She’s my older sister.”</p><p>The other raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He looked Krel up and down. “The resemblance is uncanny.”</p><p>“But we look nothing alike,” Krel said confused.</p><p>The taller boy chuckled. “I know. It was a joke. Say, you two aren’t from around here, are you?”</p><p>Krel hesitated. “One could say that.”</p><p>The human held out his hand. “I’m Hisirdoux. Friends call me Doux or Douxie though.”</p><p>Krel stared at the outreached hand. His red string dangled loosely from his slender index finger. The Akiridion reached out, his own string seemingly loosening.</p><p>He recoiled his hand when he noticed this and looked up at the other.</p><p>Douxie blinked. He brought his hand back and looked at his red string. “So, you feel it too, huh?” He said slowly.</p><p>Krel let out a breath. “Oh, kleb. I thought I was the only one. You don’t think…”</p><p>Douxie reached out and took his hand. When they’re hands touched, the red strings around his each other their index fingers slowly disappeared. The strings  grew shorter and shorter until they were gone.</p><p>Krel withdrew his hand immediately. He dropped the records from his other hand and held onto his hand. He took a few steps away from the human.</p><p>Douxie looked at him with wide eyes. “Huh…” He looked down at his index finger. “In all my years, I’ve done some crazy stuff… but that was underwhelming. Never thought I’d meet my soulmate in such a casual way.”</p><p>Krel was still staring down. His string was gone… the one he had for so long… just gone! His hand felt so weird without it. Almost unnatural. He shivered.</p><p>“I… I need to go!” Krel turned to take his leave but felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey now. I’m just as freaked out as you are, but you gotta chill.”</p><p>“I prefer warmer temperatures thank you very much.” He pulled away from Douxie. “I just need to get home! My parents must be worried. It is getting late after all.” He spoke the first excuse that came to his mind.</p><p>“What about your records?”</p><p>Krel waved a dismissive hand. “I don’t have currency anyway.”</p><p>Douxie picked up the records. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll cover you. Come on.” He shifted the records under one arm and held out his hand for the Akiridion to take.</p><p>Krel crosses his arms. “Cover me with what?”</p><p>“I mean, I’ll buy you your music. Least I can do for freaking you out so bad.” He chuckled.</p><p>Krel sighed. “Yes, I suppose it is.”</p><p>“‘Sides, I don’t want to make a bad first impression on my soulmate, do I?”</p><p>Krel scratches the back of his neck. “No, I suppose not.”</p><p>He walked with Douxie up to the counter where he purchased the the records and handed them to Krel.</p><p>Krel took them and exited the building with Douxie right behind him.</p><p>The taller boy laughed. “What? I don’t get a thank you?” He smiled. It was the kind of smile that gave Krel a sort of fluttering feeling in his stomach. It wasn’t a bad feeling but it was weird.</p><p>“Uh, thanks,” Krel said. He tapped his foot on the floor awkwardly. ”I suppose I should go.”</p><p>“We just met and you wanna get rid of me already?” He gave Krel that smile again. “At least let me walk you home, Krel. Let me get to know who I’m supposed to fall for.”</p><p>Krel sighed. “Fine. It’s this way.”</p><p>Krel wasn’t sure how comfortable he was leading a completely stranger back to the mothership. Even if it <em>was</em> his soulmate. He didn’t know how much he trusted this Douxie kid.</p><p>Not only that, but he didn’t want to get too attached. They’d be leaving this planet at one point, so Krel preferred not to  catch feelings the way Aja had with the blonde oaf.</p><p>Douxie tried to start a few conversations, but Krel gave him a few limited answers and shut him down. Krel gave him that though. He was quite persistent in getting to know him.</p><p>There was a point Douxie tried to reach out and grab his hand, but Krel pretended he had an itch somewhere on his body to avoid getting touched.</p><p>When they finally arrived, Krel bid him farewell. However, Douxie held him back again.</p><p>“Hold on a minute,” Douxie said. He took a small notebook out of his back pocket and a pencil. He wrote something on it and handed it to Krel. “Here. Call me sometime, and we can have a less… awkward time together. Okay?”</p><p>“Sure.” Krel took the slip of paper and walked inside. He noticed Aja was already home.</p><p>“Little brother!” She greeted him happily. “You’re back! Where did you go?”</p><p>“That music shop in town. I got some new music to listen to.” He held the cases out to show Aja.</p><p>His sister immediately took his left hand, making him drop everything he was holding. “Little Brother!” She hopped up from the chair she had been seated. “Your string! It’s gone!” She gasped. “You met your soulmate!”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yes,” Krel replies nonchalantly.</p><p>“So tell me,” she said, “who is it? What’s their name?”</p><p>“Some human named Hisirdoux. I met him at the music shop. He bought these for me.”</p><p>Aja smiled. “Oh, that is so sweet. You know, when I meet him, I’m going to ha e to give him a stern talking to.”</p><p>Krel rolled his eyes and smiled. “Aja-”</p><p>“I want someone who’s going to treat my baby brother right. So, he better be a good human.”</p><p>Krel thought back to the human and how he was trying to interact with him in the sort of way Steve tried to with Aja. Douxie’s approach seemed much more calm though.</p><p>“I can even ask  Varvatos to go to his house to scare him if you want,” Aja continued.</p><p>Krel laughed nervously. “No, no! It’s fine! He walked me back. Then, handed me his phone number.”</p><p>“So are you going to text him?”</p><p>“I suppose so. I guess I was a bit nervous and freaked out, so we didn’t get to interact too much.”</p><p>“Then, text him!”</p><p>Krel looked down at the digits scribbled on the paper. “Maybe later. It’s getting a bit late, and we have school tomorrow. Goodnight, Aja.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Little Brother.”</p><p>Krel sat on his bed and brought his knees to his chest.</p><p>What was all that?!</p><p>He had been wanting to meet his soulmate so badly, and now that he finally met him, he pushed him away!”</p><p>Why did he have to do that?! Could he be any dumber?</p><p>Krel sighed. His eyes wandered to his phone on the nightstand. He slowly picked it up and took out the paper from his pocket. He typed a message for the other.</p><p>Krel: Hello, this is your soulmate, Krel Tarron. I would like to apologize for the way I acted. If you are not mad at me, I was wondering if you would like to meet again.</p><p>He hit send.</p><p>This was so much more different than just tugging on a simple string.</p><p>His phone buzzed. He read the message on the screen.</p><p>Douxie: Hey Krel!! Don’t worry bout it k? I get it. I’m just as freaked out as you. Maybe even more lol</p><p>Krel raised an eyebrow. Douxie certainly… had a way with words. That was one way to put it. There was another message from him.</p><p>Douxie: If ur not busy this weekend we could go out?? Ya know kinda like a date. This Friday after school if you want??</p><p>Krel: Yes, that sounds good. I will see you then.</p><p>Douxie: :)</p><p>Krel wasn’t quite sure how to respond to the colon and closing brackets, so he left it at that.</p><p>Well, looks like he had something to do this Friday. Just like Aja and Steve usually had.</p><p>He had a date.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The day had finally come.</p><p>Krel would meet with this Douxie kid to go on a date. All alone… just the two of them… Hopefully, Krel didn’t make it as awkward as last time.</p><p>Krel was talking to Aja about repairing Mother as they walked out of the school building. Then, he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>“Krel! You ready to go?”</p><p>Krel turned to see Douxie walking up to them with a small smile on his face. He put his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Krel felt that weird feeling in his stomach again. He looked at Aja, who had a smirk on her face.</p><p>“Well, I-”</p><p>“Oh, he’s ready,” Aja interrupted him. “Don’t worry, Krel. I can handle the shi- I mean, the house on my own.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, of course! You go!”</p><p>“Well, okay… if you say so…”</p><p>He turned to Douxie. “So, what did you have in mind?”</p><p>Douxie held out his hand. “It’s a surprise.”</p><p>Krel hesitated but took his hand.</p><p>Douxie intertwined their fingers and led him away from Aja. He looked back one more time. Aja gave him an encouraging smile and thumbs up.</p><p>Well, off they went. On their first date.</p><p>Krel tried to be less stand-offish than their last encounter. He had a few days to gather his thoughts, so he was (mostly) fine now.</p><p>Douxie wasn’t as bad as Krel had initially thought.</p><p>He liked music, he was smart, and he was funny too. It helped a bit that he had a nice face to look at.</p><p>He took Krel to this small place where they sat outside. Douxie sat across from Krel at the small table. Krel tapped his finger nervously. He reached for the string he usually pulled on when he felt this way but stopped. It wasn’t there anymore, and the person who had pulled back was sitting right across from him.</p><p>“So…” Krel said, trying to start the conversation this time. “What kind of music do you usually listen to?”</p><p>“Oh, all kinds. A lot of it is mostly metal, punk, and and the occasional indie rock.”</p><p>“Funny, I didn’t know rocks played music.”</p><p>Douxie laughed. “You’re weird, you know that? It’s funny.”</p><p>Krel looked down awkwardly.</p><p>“Not in a bad way though!” Douxie said hurriedly. He leaned forward. “Like, in a good way. It’s actually very cute.” He gave Krel another one of those handsome smiles.</p><p>“Oh, um, thanks?” It was more of a question than an actual thank you.</p><p>Douxie rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “What about you? I’ve been carrying this whole conversation, so you should try talking a little. Tell me about yourself, Krely.”</p><p>Krel bit his lip. He thought for a moment. He wanted to tell Douxie about himself without giving him too much information about being an extraterrestrial.</p><p>“I… I’m not from here,” Krel said. “I actually come from a country called Cantaloupia, so I guess that’s something. I live with my sister, my parents, and our old geezer.” He shrugged. “I also know how to DJ.”</p><p>Douxie tilted his head. He furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s a new one. Never heard of Cantaloupia before. Where is that exactly?”</p><p>“Uh… not here.”</p><p>Douxie was silent for a moment. He narrowed his eyes. “Yes… I can tell. So, you DJ?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Krel nodded.</p><p>“That’s pretty cool. Have you considered signing up for the battle of the bands?”</p><p>Krel shook his head. “What is that?”</p><p>“It’s this competition where bands play music and compete against each other to see who’s the best. My band’s planning on entering, and I know we’re gonna kill it.” Douxie sat up straight. “You should enter if you wanna shoe Arcadia what you got.”</p><p>Krel nodded. “That’s a good idea. I guess I will. That would be… cool.” He smiled.</p><p>Douxie looked down. He brought his sleeve up and wiped something from his face. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it must’ve had something to do with his face being red. Then, he cleared his throat and looked back up. “So, you like coffee? I’ll go in and order us something.”</p><p>Krel scrunched up his nose. He tried that stuff once and didn’t like the taste at all. “Not really.”</p><p>“How about a smoothie then? They have some of those here.”</p><p>“I guess that works.”</p><p>“Great, I’ll be right back.” He got up and walked inside.</p><p>Krel let his head fall on the table.</p><p>Why was he still being so awkward?! Maybe it’s because he wasn’t used too used to knowing who had been on the other side of the string. Maybe it was because he knew he’d have to leave Douxie behind one of these delsons to go back to Akiridion 5. Or maybe it was because Krel was a bit intimidating by his good looks and easygoing personality. And the fact that he called him cute? Was he toying with him or something?</p><p>Krel didn’t consider himself cute. He was just Krel!</p><p>He groaned.</p><p>How did Aja manage to get through these with things with Steve? Those two just clicked when they met! It was so easy for Aja and Steve to just talk and hang out. Even though Steve was a brutish blonde oaf, him and Aja hit it off well.</p><p>But Krel with Douxie? Nope. No way. This was a disaster! Douxie probably wouldn’t want to talk to him again after this! Ugh! Why were relationships so difficult?! Who knew meeting your soulmate would be so difficult?</p><p>“Hey, Krely, got our drinks.”</p><p>Douxie handed him a plastic cup full of a sort of pinkish liquid. “There weren’t many people today, so it didn’t take too long. Which is pretty great. I didn’t wanna spend too much time here anyway. Come on, I have a better place we can hang out Talk a bit more.” He took a sip from his cup and offered Krel his hand.</p><p>Krel took it. It was warm. Krel stood up and squeezed the other’s hand. He took a sip of the drink he was handed.</p><p>He hummed. Hmm. Wasn’t as bad as coffee was. It was good.</p><p>He glanced over at Douxie, who was holding a small brown cup with some steam coming off it. He took a sip of the bitter liquid.</p><p>Krel shivered. How do humans drink that stuff? Disgusting.</p><p>They walked hand-in-hand with Douxie occasionally swinging their hands as they walked.</p><p>The walk was excruciatingly long and awkward. This time Douxie didn’t even try making conversation. He just guided them into the woods and up a hill. They made their way upwards until they reached the top.</p><p>“Wow,” Krel said as he looked out and watched sun set over the horizon.</p><p>“Beautiful, isn’t it? I like to come here to think sometimes. The view’s just a bonus,” Douxie said in a sort of hushed tone. He looked around then led them to a bench.</p><p>Douxie sat down, and Krel sat next to him.</p><p>Krel kept his eyes on the sunset. It was gorgeous. Another one of the things he’d miss when they went back to Akiridion 5.</p><p>“Do you play guitar?” Douxie asked suddenly.</p><p>Krel jumped a little at the sudden noise. “Uh, kind of. I have one, but I’m not really sure how to play it. I’m teaching myself.”</p><p>“I could teach you to play,” Douxie replied. “I play a mean guitar riff. We’ll start out easy for you though. After all, do they have guitars where you’re from?”</p><p>Krel was taken aback by the question. “No, Cantaloupia doesn’t have guitars.”</p><p>“Oh, I see… And is that on this planet or another one?”</p><p>Krel felt his heart drop. He laughed nervously. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Douxie scooted closet to him. Their faces were only inches apart. Douxie was giving him a look. “Come on, Krely. I’m not that dumb. I figured you didn’t want anyone else hearing, so I brought you where no one would hear us.” He leaned closer. “You’re not entirely human, are you? I can tell.”</p><p>Krel scooted away. “What? Of course I am! Who isn’t human? I’m as human as they get!” He plastered on a smile.</p><p>Douxie shook his head. “Listen, Krel, I’m nine hundred years old. I know a nonhuman when I see one.”</p><p>“Doux, I just- Wait, nine hundred!” Krel’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Mhm, give or take around nine hundred. I’m a wizard. I’ve been here since Camelot was around.”</p><p>“I don’t understand. Why are you telling me this?” Krel asked.</p><p>“Well, it’s supposed to be a bit of a secret, but you’re my soulmate. I figured you could keep your lips sealed. Especially since you got a little secret of your own.”</p><p>Krel crossed his arms. “And how do you expect me to believe that? How do I know you’re telling me the truth?”</p><p>Douxie held out his hand. He turned his head away from Krel and used both hands to create a small blue orb made of seemingly fire in his hands.</p><p>His eyes went wide. “Incredible...” Krel stared at it with fascination. “How… so you <em>are</em> a wizard!”</p><p>“That’s what I just said.” Douxie put the flame out with the wave of his hands. “Now, it’s your turn. What are you Krel Tarron?” He grabbed Krels’s arm and looked it over. “Changeling?” He grabbed at Krel’s hair. “A troll maybe? Demon? Oh, or maybe an alien?”</p><p>Krel sighed. “Okay, first of all, I find the term ‘alien’ offensive! Second, yes. I am… not from this planet.” He slowly took his serrator from his back pocket. He shakily held it in his hands. He looked from his serrator to Douxie and back. “Do you promise not to tell anyone?”</p><p>“I swear on my life.”</p><p>“Okay…” He grabbed the weapon with both hands and returned to his Akiridion self. In a flash of white light, he went from normal human teen to Akiridion king in waiting. He looked over at Douxie, who’s mouth was agape and eyes were wide. His face had a light tint of red to it as well.</p><p>“I’m from a planet called Akiridion 5, and this…” He gestured to his body. “…is what I really look like. So, this is the real me. What do you think?”</p><p>Douxie didn’t move. He just stared at Krel.</p><p>Krel felt his hands shake. “Douxie?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Doux…?”</p><p>Douxie scooted closer to him.</p><p>Krel gave him a confused look. “I-”</p><p>He was cut off by Douxie. More specifically, Douxie’s lips on his. It was so sudden and out of nowhere that Krel wasn’t sure how to react.</p><p>Then, Douxie pulled away. He was even redder. He stumbled over his words. “Oh my goodness! I’m sorry! I- I’m just- You’re beautiful! Not that you weren’t before, but you-”</p><p>Krel laughed. He felt heat rise to his face. “You’re not scared or even a little weirded out?”</p><p>Douxie looked taken aback. “How can I be? Not only do I have the best looking soulmate in the world, but apparently the best looking one in the universe.” He smirked, but his face remained red.</p><p>Krel felt his heart swell in his chest. He felt his cheeks grow hot. “I hate you.”</p><p>Douxie laughed. “A lot of people do.” He took one of Krel’s bottom hands. “But it’s cute when you say it.”</p><p>Krel looked away. Then, looked back at the other boy, who he was now the same height as. “Can you do that again?”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“You know, what you did before.”</p><p>“Kiss you?”</p><p>“Yes, that!”</p><p>Douxie smiled. “Ask, and you shall receive.” He cupped the extraterrestrial’s face with his hand and brought him into another kiss, this time gentler.</p><p>Krel returned the kiss this time. He wrapped his arms around the other boy. One set around Douxie’s body, one in the boy’s hair, and the fourth on the bench. He let himself melt into the kiss. It felt so good. It felt like there was nothing else in universe but then in that moment.</p><p>Douxie pulled away slowly. His golden eyes stared into Krel’s cyan eyes. “I’m pretty lucky to have someone like you as my soulmate. I can’t wait to get to know more about you.”</p><p>Krel looked down. “Well, about that…” He brought his arms back and used one to scratch the back of his neck. “My sister and I are only going to be here until we can fix our mothership. We’ll have to go home eventually.”</p><p>Douxie tapped his chin. “Hmm, that does seem like a bit of an issue. Well, if we only got a short time together, then we might as well make the most of it.” He took put an arm around Krel’s shoulder. “</p><p>Krel leaned into his hug. “You aren’t even a little worried.”</p><p>“Of course I am,” Douxie replied. “But learn to live in the moment a little. We’ll make the most out of your time on Earth.”</p><p>Krel nodded. “I suppose so. We can enjoy this even it’s only for now.”</p><p>He let his head rest on Douxie’s shoulder and smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeeyy, I did it! I wrote a soulmate fic with these two nerds :D I love this ship so much and had to write something for it right away!<br/>Tell me if y’all enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is welcomed too! I might want to write about these two later!<br/>Thanks for reading! See ya later guys, gals, and non-binary pals!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>